An Angels Love
by Angels Vampire
Summary: In this story my own character Stacey lives with "the crew" she has feelings for both Angel and Spike, as the story progresses we see love, humor and hurt.


An Angel's Love  
  
Stacey glanced out the window at the bright LA summer morning. The sun was a beautiful yellow and orange colour, high up in the sky. Voices of people heading for the beach or just out in general could be heard. Stacey pushed the bedclothes down from her face and turned round.  
  
Wesley lay there next to her nursing the corner of the bedclothes she looked at him sweetly, she could hear the slow steady beating of his heart. Suddenly he turned round to face her, his eyes opening slowly, like he was awakening from hibernation. He rubbed his eyes of all the sleep.  
  
"Stace...?" Wesley said quietly.  
  
Stacey smiled.  
  
"Morning Wez" Stacey smiled again.  
  
Wesley held his head. It felt like world war three was going on inside his head. He knew he shouldn't have drunk as much last night, but he kept going.  
  
"Why are we in bed together?" Wesley questioned quietly.  
  
Stacey let a little laugh out.  
  
"Well, I tried to get you upstairs and into bed, but you kept thrashing about and laughing at nothing, and screaming that you were a fairy princess. I put you down on the bed and your body weight pulled me down, so I decided to sleep there seen as Angel commandeered my bed" Stacey nodded her head.  
  
Wesley moaned slightly.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Stacey looked at the clock.  
  
"It's exactly ten thirty" She turned around and smiled back at him.  
  
Wesley knew he had something to do at that time but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'What was it I had to do this morning? Damn I can't remember.'. Wesley racked his brains until it suddenly hit him.  
  
"Oh Jesus! I said I'd meet Virginia at eleven" Wesley jumped out of the bed, franticly pulling on his clothes he gave his hair a smooth over with his hands then ran out the door.  
  
Stacey chuckled, whilst pulling herself out of bed. 'Might as well go down stairs then huh?' Stacey thought to herself.  
  
Angel had a tall glass of blood in his hand as he stood making insults with Spike. It was their typical morning, afternoon, evening and night ritual, Stacey always wondered why they didn't get on. Yeah sure she knew they hated each other in some senses, but they were vampires and didn't all vampires think the same? Stacey had once said that to Angel and the mere thought of being like Spike was like going sunbathing on the sun for him. Spike nearly died of laughter.  
  
Cordelia sat at the table eating waffles with syrup. Her perfect nails clean as ever, her perfect hair swept up in a clasp and her perfect figure in a pink coloured shirt with black trousers and expensive Italian heels. Stacey sometimes envied her for being so perfect but then sometimes perfection can get wearing as Spike reminded her daily.  
  
Fred and Gunn made gooey eyes at each other whilst munching away at breakfast. They were so perfect for each other it was unbelievable, Stacey and Cordy had always debated about them being a couple. Stacey thought they were a match made in heaven, loves young dream. Cordy on the other hand didn't she thought they were too different. Gunn so kick-ass type and Fred so shy and innocent.  
  
Yep. This was a typical morning at Angel Investigations for Stacey and the rest of the gang. Stacey came down the last of the stairs and caught the attention of Spike and Angel.  
  
"Mornin' Stace" Spike didn't even smile at her, but that was normal for him.  
  
"Sleep well? Sorry about the whole bed thing" Angel smiled.  
  
"S'ok I had a nice nights sleep anyway" She walked over and put some toast in the toaster and sat down.  
  
"Oh yeah, you and Wesley getin' giggy with it huh? Yeah, so how does wiener measure up?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Have a nice wet dream last night Spike?" Stacey laughed back.  
  
"Bitch..." Spike muttered.  
  
Angel laughed, as Spike drew him a cold look. Cordy smiled.  
  
"So, what are you going to do today then Stace?" Cordy looked at her.  
  
"Umm, Stay in with the weeping willows" Stacey jumped as her toast popped up.  
  
"Who?" Cordy looked at her with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Angel and Spike" Stacey pulled her toast out and began to spread butter on them.  
  
Cordy began to laugh as Angel and Spike drew Stacey a look. Angel put his glass down and headed up the stairs.  
  
"I'm off to bed" Angel called down.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, you slept in my bed last night so why do you need to sleep now?" Stacey questioned.  
  
"Oh no I didn't sleep. I sat in on your bed last night until you went to bed in Wesley's room, just to see what would happen" Angel smiled.  
  
"What? You guy's have all got a bee in your bonnet about me and Wesley haven't you?"  
  
"You're so made for each other" Angel walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah right" Stacey muttered.  
  
Spike looked at her and headed up stairs as well. He didn't say a word to anybody and they didn't say anything to him either. Cordy got up from her seat and slipped her coat on.  
  
"I'm off for the day to go shopping, have a nice meal and check out the talent" Cordy walked to the door.  
  
"Ok, cya" Stacey shouted after her.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Stacey smiled and tucked into her toast.  
  
Gunn and Fred cleaned up their dishes and began to get ready to go out. Gunn walked over to the coat hanger and lifted his and Fred's coat's. He handed her coat over to her, she smiled gratefully and gave him a kiss.  
  
"We're goin' out, I'm gonna show my lady a good day seen as Angel has decided to give us a day off, so we'll probably end up going back to our apartment so we'll cya tomorrow" Gunn smiled and walked Fred to the door. "Yeah, take advantage of it. It maybe the last time you get a day off. We'll be ok, there's Angel, Spike and me so we'll manage" Stacey smiled and ripped off a piece of her toast and began to eat it.  
  
"God your even violent towards your toast girl. I thought that Lindsey McDonald got it bad last night but I'm starting to feel sorry for the toast" Gunn and Fred walked out into the warm LA sun.  
  
"Yes.internet chat rooms while Cordy's gone!" Stacey smiled and lifted the laptop and took it to the small seating area outside.  
  
She'd just got logged onto the chat room when she heard the star spangled banner being belted out by a very familiar voice.  
  
"Lorne! Shut up!" She yelled as she came into the hotel again.  
  
"Oh that's a nice way to greet a guest. Have you heard the echo in this place? It's amazing.Oh." Lorne began to sing again.  
  
"Lorne. Angel and Spike are in bed, Angel wont be so bad, maybe a little cranky but Spike will skin you alive after ripped you limb from limb!" Stacey held his mouth shut.  
  
The pair listened to see if anyone was getting up, but it was all silent. 'Well, there goes my internet chat room idea, just as I get talking to a nice guy too'. Stacey thought.  
  
"Oh lighten up. They're not going to mind that much come on sing with me" Lorne laughed.  
  
"What will we sing?" Stacey looked at him.  
  
"Umm, how about long and winding road?"  
  
"Don't know it"  
  
"Ok, how about I left my heart in San Francisco?"  
  
"Don't know it either" Stacey laughed.  
  
"Jeeze you are pretty limited in your choice of music huh? Umm." Lorne was shocked at her limitations on old songs.  
  
"How about unchained melody? It's old and I know it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oh my love, my darlin' I've hungered for your touch. A long lonely time. And time goes by so slowly and time, can do so much, are you still mine." Stacey and Lorne belted out at the top of their voices.  
  
Angel appeared at the top of the stair case, his arms folded, his eyes red with lack of sleep and in only his boxer shorts.  
  
"Oh my love!." Stacey looked at him but Lorne hadn't noticed him and kept singing.  
  
"What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here?" Angel looked mad.  
  
"Oh dear." Lorne turned and looked at him.  
  
"Hey big guy, we were practicing our singing because there's such great echo in here have you noticed?" Lorne looked around.  
  
"What I noticed is a demon and a vampire slayer belting out unchained melody and the fact the I'm not sleeping when I should be" Angel came down the stairs and stood in front of them.  
  
"Awwww, I'm sorry" Stacey gave Angel a cuddle.  
  
Angel didn't give her one back he just stood with his arms folded and the same annoyed look on his face. 'Ha, didn't work try plan B' Stacey moved towards Angel.  
  
"Ok, look you go back to bed and I'll try and shut Lorne up ok?" Stacey smiled at him.  
  
"Ok, but please shut him up" Angel walked upstairs to bed.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm the host have you met me? I never shut up!" Lorne called after him.  
  
"Mr moan a minute" Lorne sat down.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be if you we're trying to sleep and I was belting out unchained melody?" Stacey laughed.  
  
Stacey walked outside and brought the laptop in, she sat it down and logged out of the chat room.  
  
"What d'you want anyway?" Stacey looked at him.  
  
"Oh, I see so it's a crime to come over and see your friends?" Lorne went in a huff.  
  
"Lorne. Were you stung as a child?" Stacey looked at him with a queer look on her face.  
  
"No. But I was picked on by every kid in the town, nearly beaten to death and hung from a pike, frying in the sun, until my mother found me" Lorne nodded his head.  
  
"Stupid question" Stacey moved onto a new topic.  
  
"You and Angel? Friends? That's a laugh. You send him on all these different pointless and dangerous missions and each time we get nothing out of it" Stacey smiled at him.  
  
"Ok, so I've made a few mistakes" Lorne looked down at the floor.  
  
"So. How's your sex life?" Stacey looked back at him.  
  
"Non existent. Wait a minute why am I answering that?" Lorne shook his head.  
  
"What about yours?" Lorne replied.  
  
"The same. God it's like Hitler all over again living here" Stacey laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, news flash, have you checked out the talent? Angel Woah, nice. A little broody though but I could fix that. Spike? Hot stuff, that leather duster really becomes him and brings him out in all the right places" Stacey swooned.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Didn't need to know"  
  
"You asked" Stacey laughed.  
  
Angel came down the stairs. He look just as he did before he went to bed.  
  
"Oh hey, you didn't hear anything did you.?" Stacey knew he had heard.  
  
"No" he replied.  
  
"Ok" Stacey tapped her fingers nervously against the table.  
  
"Is he still here?" Angel looked at Lorne.  
  
"He came over for a chat" Stacey smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he was just leaving" Lorne got up and went to the door smiling.  
  
"Ok, Umm, cya"  
  
"Yeah, cya" Lorne closed the door behind him leaving Stacey and Angel on their own.  
  
Stacey's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, her body was shaking and she began to get extremely wet.  
  
"Why are you up? Did we wake you?" Stacey trembled.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep" Angel came over to her.  
  
"Because I knew you were down here.on your own." Angel stood right in front of her, he could feel her breathing increasing.  
  
"Oh, ok" Stacey moved away from him but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angel yanked her closer than she was to start with.  
  
"To clean up, the place is a dump" Stacey looked at the floor.  
  
'Oh shit, I just looked at his crotch. Oh come on Angel, hurry up I can't wait any longer' she moaned to herself.  
  
"Leave it. It's gonna get more messy" Angel lifted her head up with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose.your.right" Stacey stammered.  
  
Angel let go of her and walked over to the hi-fi system.  
  
"What's in?" He looked at her.  
  
"Celine Dion" Stacey shivered.  
  
"Oh, ok" Angel switched it on.  
  
He selected the CD choice and pressed play. A really romantic song came on.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Angel smiled.  
  
Stacey began to dance with him, she could feel his cock rubbing against her and he looked into her eyes. Suddenly the CD switched off and Stacey turned around. Spike stood there looking at them.  
  
"Ok, so what's going on here?" He gave a slight smile.  
  
"Nothing we were just dancing" Stacey was shaking even more now.  
  
Spike laughed, Angel threw him daggers.  
  
"I was just leaving. Suddenly I feel tired. Night. I mean morning" Stacey cursed herself for saying morning, it sounded so gay.  
  
"Stace, you don't have to sleep, don't be nervous" Angel pulled her back. Resulting in her falling into a kiss with him.  
  
Spike stood dazed and disgusted  
  
"Get a room" Spike wandered back up the stairs.  
  
Stacey stood really awkwardly with Angel. Angel looked had her then shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Shhh.." Angel pushed Stacey down on the couch and began to kiss her and she kissed back, with tongues and all. 


End file.
